They Come First
by malecandjanto
Summary: A vampire academy fanfic! Lexi was in a car crash which her parents died in. A strange boy called andre claims to be her brother. Social services come to take them to a home but instead, they end up at St vladimirs academy! Lexi learns about her real past and trains to be andre's guardian! She also has trouble learning that 'they come first!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first story, a short introduction to the rest. Its a Vampire academy fanfic roughly, Andre isn't lissa's brother though, he is her son named after her brother. It is written in lexi's POV but might do some others in future! Lexi is my own made up character!**

1)

The last thing I remember is a tall, pale boy who looked around my own age run over to me. He took my hand as I took my dying breaths…

However, here I am, barely awake. I tried to sit up but the pain has me tied to the bed. Instead I looked around the clear white room, with the clean smell and the sound of steady beeps I realised I was in a hospital.

"You're awake! Oh God I'm so happy you pulled through…" I didn't recognise this voice. I turned my head to where the mystery voice was coming from, it was him. The boy from the crash, the one who took my hand. He was talking as if he knew me; I felt like I knew him but couldn't put a name to the face. After studying him for several minutes, I simply asked "Who the hell are you?"

He didn't seem too shocked by my question, and responded as if he expected it. He looked into my eyes and with a calm, soothing voice, he replied "I'm Andre, your brother. The Doctors said you would probably have concussion, don't worry about it though" With that he lent over me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. I was very confused, I believed him but at the same time I didn't. I brushed the thought away and asked him what happened.

"We were in the car; dad wasn't paying attention to the road. Another car had drifted over onto the wrong side. He didn't stop in time. I'm so sorry, they're dead. Both of them." This I didn't believe, they couldn't be dead. My thoughts were spinning around my head, but my face stayed calm. I had learned years ago that making a fuss didn't change anything. "Are you okay?" Andre said, voice still calm, he wasn't acting as if his family had just died. "It's okay to be upset, its big news…"

"Who are you?" I asked for the second time. He couldn't be my brother, I don't have a brother, I am an only child. Surely I would remember having a brother.

"I am your brother Lexi, come on" He used the same voice he used the last time he told me this and once again I started to believe him. Even though I believed him somehow, I still felt that the situation was weird.

A few hours passed and the doctors had explained to me that my survival was a miracle. From where I was sitting in the car I should have died along with my parents before the medics had gotten there. Andre barely left my side, never acting as if his family had just died. The doctors and nurses probably just passed it off as shock but I wasn't convinced.

**Doesn't make much sense right now but should do in the next couple of chapters! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks RoseLissaBelikova for the helpful review! More is explained in this chapter!**

2)

About a week and a half passed before we were discharged. Considering we didn't have any family to go to, we went with social services. When they arrived my eyes were drawn to a tall muscular man wearing a duster coat. He had sharp facial features and long, just above the shoulder length brown hair. I was partly drawn to him because of his god-like features but partly because he reminded me of Dimitri Belikov, a character from my favourite book series. He had introduced himself to us as John Smith, which brought a slight smile to Andres face.

The whole group that came from social services didn't look like what a social worker would look like. They were all tall and bulky, wearing thick jackets which could easily hide anything in. They also had emotionless faces but were constantly aware of their surroundings. They also looked at Andre in a strange way.

Walking out of the hospital, the so-called John Smith walked several meters in front of us and the other members of social services. Andre walked faster to catch up with him, they spoke in hushed voices but I could hear most of the conversation.

"Go back and walk with lexi"

"Just wanted to say hi"

"Well now you've said it, go back and walk with lexi"

And with that, he slowed down and walked with me, not saying a word. I found the brief chat strange but didn't think too much of it. When we got to the car, a black SUV, Andre sat in the front passenger seat and no one said anything. He acted as if he knew these people and they acted as if they knew him. They all seemed strange to me, always alert and watching everything around them all the time.

One of them opened the back door for me and I slid into the end seat, 'John smith' sat in the middle next to me and then an unnamed one sat in the third seat. Barely any conversation was made with me but there was conversation and a lot of it was with Andre. I listened to most of it but took no interest, that was until Andre accidently called 'John Smith' Dimitri…

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked inside my head. Andre's vampire like features, him compelling me to believe things I know aren't true, my miraculous survival. Everything added up. But it didn't make sense, I assumed they were crazy people who I shouldn't be with.

"Let me out of the car" I said with a stern voice. Everyone ignored my request but they knew I was on to them. "Let me out, before I let myself out" When no one did, I reached out to the door handle, preparing myself to jump from the moving car. Something I hadn't ever done but was willing to do. But before I could open the door, Dimitri had caught the same arm and restrained me. I fought against him, with all my strength. He had somehow managed to swap seats with me so I was seated in the middle. I kept trying to fight him off even though I knew it was hopeless especially with the other man now situated on my other side.

"I'm going to sedate her" Dimitri said, still as calm as he was before. However, my response wasn't nearly as calm. I kicked and screamed more than I ever have before. Dimitri had to let go of me to get the sedative ready which gave me a better advantage point. The guy on the other side of me was weaker than Dimitri and couldn't hold me as well considering we were in the back of a car. I struggled out of his grip and started to crawl over him to let myself out of the car. We had stopped at traffic lights and had been there for a while, jumping out would be easy.

Well until I discovered that they had put the child locks on the doors. I gave out a large sigh as Dimitri pulled me back into my seat. I still fought him off, well tried to, despite how hopeless I knew it was.

"Are you going to calm down or do I have to use this?" Indicating towards the needle he had in his hand. I kept struggling.

"Lexi, I need you to calm down for me okay?" Andre said in that calm voice, it was tempting but I knew what he was trying to do, compulsion. I rejected it as well as I could. "Lexi if you calm down, we can explain everything to you, we aren't the bad people. We are trying to help you" He tried again, stronger this time but I still fought it off.

Andre then gave a slight nod to Dimitri, indicating that he was giving up then turned around in his seat to face the front once again.

I barely noticed the needle in my arm through all of my struggles but I did notice myself slowly slipping away into the darkness of my own mind.

**The next chapter makes everything much clearer! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Chapter 3, where everything is explained!**

3)

When I finally awoke, I was sitting in an elegantly decorated room. Golden frames surrounded the many paintings hanging on the crystal white walls. I was sitting at a large rounded table which was placed in the centre of the room. Looking around me I saw the same unnamed men from the car, each standing at one of the 3 exits. Dimitri was sitting opposite me.

"You can leave now" he said to the men guarding the room. "she will cooperate better if I am alone with her" he added. They hesitated, but when they realised that I wasn't a threat, they left. Although I doubt they left the outside of the room unguarded. Dimitri spoke again, to me this time. " Before I explain I want you to be clear that you cant escape this room as long as I am in here, but I bet you already know that" I did. "Also after I explain, you can leave if you wish but it is in your better interest to stay."

His voice was calm and one that I thought I could trust. I wanted to know what he had to say but I noticed the open window on my left. It was big enough for me to fit through and even though I knew it was a hopeless cause, this could be my only window of opportunity to get out of here, wherever here is.

I had the element of surprise on my side but despite the fact Dimitri was on the other side of the room, he still managed to get to the window before me – and I thought I was quick! His hands enclosed around my wrists but he didn't hurt me in any way.

"Did I not just say that you can't escape as long as I'm here?" he asked but with the sound of amusement in his Russian voice.

"I guess I just wanted to test that theory." I said sarcastically, slightly annoyed with my failure.

He ignored my remark and led me back to my chair; he then started to explain everything. "The book series that you have read, Vampire Academy, storyline is fake but the idea is real" He stated, straight to the point. "There are Moroi and Strigoi as well as Dhampir's. Like you and me." I don't know why I am believing this, but I am. If what he is saying is true, which all the evidence says it is, I couldn't be a Dhampir. He must be mistaken about that at the very least. But as if he read my mind he said, "This might be hard on you Lexi but your family that died in the crash weren't your blood family. We placed you with them when you turned 11 for your own protection. Your childhood memories were all compelled upon you. Within the next couple of days your real memories should start to come back."

I was silent for all of this, but he paused to let me process the information. I believed him, every word. For some reason it made sense. After a while I asked who my real parents are.

"Adrian Ivashkov is your father, yes same Adrian from the story but much older and those things didn't actually happen to him apart from the part where he was good friends with Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. Your mother's name is unknown to us." He answered my question in great detail but I still had plenty more to ask, however before I could ask my next one he explained about the books which I loved so much. "A couple of great spirit users used compulsion on the author, they gave her the facts she needed to include but let her write most of the storyline. The reason for doing this was partly to prepare some humans for Strigoi attacks but mostly to prepare you for when you came back"

After asking several questions I learned that Andre, who pretended to be my brother, is actually Queen Vasilisa Dragomir's eldest son and I was to be one of his guardians when we both graduated because a great prophet had predicted that the royal family would be under attack by Strigoi and only I could protect them by guarding Andre. This was why I was sent away because word of this prophecy had gotten to the Strigoi and they wanted to kill me when I was young so I couldn't stop them. That is why I was sent away, for my own protection but mostly for the Moroi royal family.

He also told me that I was shadow-kissed, but that only happened when Andre saved me at the crash. When I questioned him about the crash, he assured me that it wasn't planned. Dimitri, Andre and the other guardians were on their way to meet me and my human parents (who knew about my real past) so I could make the decision to come back or not. They were driving a few cars behind us when the crash happened and I became shadow-kissed.

"The bond that is now between you two should actually play to your advantage, it may be annoying and hard to get used to but it should help you protect him eventually" Dimitri assured me.

I believed every word which could have been a stupid thing to do but what did I have to lose? I have no family anymore so I might as well take it easier than I should.

"So now you know the important parts, make the decision, stay and become Andres guardian or leave. But if you leave you won't be under our protection anymore" He had already explained to me that I have always been watched by at least one guardian at all times in case the Strigoi had found me and apparently they did find me once but the guardian watching me had killed it without me even noticing.

"I will stay" The decision wasn't hard, leave and die or stay and live.

A small smile of achievement appeared on his face but it was only there for a second as he let his guard down. "Your real memories should start to come back soon, I will have someone show you to your room. We will start your training tomorrow but I warn you it will be hard, you have a lot to catch up on." With that, he led me out of the room.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
